


Jimmy Gets It

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Jimmy bashing, minor incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 10 minutes on july, 12-08 as part of the Jimmy Olsen must die challange at: http://community.livejournal.com/sv_char_death/4886.html 
> 
> Prompt: 9) Jimmy Olsen flirts with Lois, and she accidentally whip kicks/chokes/bitchslaps him too hard. Oops! Chloe will help her hide the body! 200 words and up.
> 
> Beta: Quiet Tiger

Jimmy had been getting on Lois's nerves all week at the paper; if he tried to sidle up to her one more time she swore she would have to hurt him... Badly... Period... 

As it happened, Jimmy did push her buttons one last time too many. She hadn't meant too, really, but she just lost it. 

It had seemed like a mild smack with the back of her hand across his face; turns out it was so much more than that. 

Staring at Jimmy's broken and bloodied face sent her into a mild panic, but seeing Chloe's calm face helped her to quell her fear. 

Chloe had a feeling Lois spent too much time around people from Smallville, herself included. Maybe the mutations were catching. 

Dragging the body of her cousin's dead boyfriend to an old abandoned lot across town proved much easier than Lois thought it might be, her new super strength making so many things smoother for her. The hearing helped, too, like making sure they could get the body out of the DP without anyone noticing. 

Digging the grave was fast and furious; the girls dropped the body in heavily, the blood and brain bits gummy as they mixed with the soft dirt. 

No one would really miss Jimmy. He was a tool to be used, then tossed when it became too bent and warped to work right. 

The earth filled in, the girls stood waiting; they weren't sure for what. Lois picked up a used food can labeled 'Ross' Creamed Corn,' stuffed a weed into it, and set in on the top of the mound. Chloe thought to herself, 'good riddance, douche boy.' 

Lois thought for a moment, before saying, "You know, Chlo, Jimmy really wasn't so bad, maybe we were kinda hard on him." 

Chloe looked at her cousin, her eyes widened as she wondered if Lois was going to get the author in trouble with Jenny for saying that, then she noticed the look on Lois's face. They both busted up laughing at the absurdity of that statement. 

Falling to the ground over Jimmy's grave, the girls clung onto each other, still giggling. 

Chloe pulled Lois closer for a sweet kiss to seal the deal. 

End. 


End file.
